Out of The Jaws of Death
by giggles69
Summary: A voice without a body. A kiss that kills. A figure in the shadow. Legends being reborn. No one being able to stop evil from rising, not even Harry Potter and his friends. Yes, Harry Potter, weak and dull unable to save his friends from an untimely death.
1. Default Chapter

** I own nothing of J.K. Rowlings or Warner Brothers Studios and you all known what is theirs. Mine is anything that isn't their. Fun! **  
  
*A/N: I hope that you like my fanfic. and if you like Lily and James Fics then read these.  
*A Spring Fling Kinda Thing by Cheerprincess   
* Sequel to Spring Fling Kinda Thing, Faith In You by Cheerprincess  
  
There is also my other story Lily and James The Untold Story by giggles (which is me)  
  
Harry Fic.   
* The Elementals by Jenn  
  
On With Chapter 1  
  
Starting It All Off  
  
A figure moving in the shadows. A voice without a body. A kiss that kills. Eyes that stare. A body unable to sleep. Two legends being reborn. Nothing being able to stop evil from rising. Not even Harry James Potter and his friends. Yes, Harry Potter, weak, and dull. Unable to save his parents, and unable to save his friends from an untimely death. Can anyone stop Voldemort's son from rising to his side?   
  
*A/N: Okay that is just starting it off. I hope you like it so far. Well please review. I know it isn't much to review but you can just say la la la on the review if ya want but it would really help if you could review. Thank you! :)   
  
Giggles 


	2. A Mistake In The Midst

Chapter Two

A Mistake In The Midst

Nothing stirring, nothing moving, Harry couldn't see more than three inches away from his face. He couldn't even see his feet. He didn't even know if he did have any feet. The smoke around Harry started to move slowly at first then faster and faster. Harry's feet gave way and fell through the ground. His stomach was in his throat and his hands over his head. He landed with a thud on the ground. Harry looked up to see a group standing around a fire all holding hands. At first he thought that he was at a summer camp for muggles. But then he realized that they were all cloaked, so the next thing he figured was that he was at a Death Eaters meeting. Harry's mind raced with fear. _'No, it can't be Voldemort again, could it? I can't deal with this anymore. How am I going to get out of here?' _Harry tried to make out their faces, but it was to hard in the dark. Harry inched closer to the circle. They were standing around a cauldron turning different colors. Harry looked more closely to the faces around the fire. He saw an old man with a white beard in a maroon cloak, then there was a young girl around the age of sixteen in a dark red cloak, a young man about the same age in a sapphire cloak, with a young girl around the age of fifteen in a midnight blue cloak, then a woman in red, a man in black and an older woman in purple, then there was a young man with an emerald cloak. The fifteen-year-old girl had curly, bushy hair laid over shoulders and coming out of the bottom of her hood. The boy next to her had flaming red hair laid over his forehead and the little girl next to him had the same hair over shoulders. They chanted a select few words, '_Rapporter la mort prématurée à la vie. Une simple ombre des amants à travers la terre nous prévaudra tout. L'aide pour épargner leur jeune vie du fils. Laisser le Lily et James est reborn!' _Harry had no clue what they were saying but when he heard his parent's names be said, it made his heart jump. When the group repeated the chant seven times they slid off their hoods and sat down. Harry looked around at the newfound lovers Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They were Harry's best friends from his recent years at, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They never let go of eachother's hands. Then his eyes fell on Ginny Weasley; Harry thought that she looked amazing. But he simply erased it for it was Ron's sister. Then he looked at his teachers, his Qhidditch teacher, Madam Hootch, then at his Potions teacher, Professor Snape. But his eyes moved fast and fell on his Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. And last there was The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. But there was someone standing next to him that was around Harry's age, when Harry studied the young man a little more closely Harry realized that it was him. Someone Harry didn't seem to notice was now standing behind the Harry Potter in the circle with his hands on his shoulders, the one man Harry trusted his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry wondered why they were in the middle of The Forbidden Forest chanting the same thing with over and over again. 

"Harry! Harry! Wake! Up!" Came a voice in his ear. 

"What?!" Harry said searching for his glasses. 

"You missed breakfast. What's been up with you lately?" Harry put his glasses on his head to see Ginny Weasley sitting on his bed with her hand on his leg. Reality slowly came to play in his head. He was in the Gryffindor Tower, Sixth Year Boy's Dormitory. Ginny Weasley was his girlfriend and had been so since his fifth year. Hermione and Ron _still_ weren't going out yet, but were on non-speaking terms because Ron sat next the bimbo seventh year, Lisa Jones (muggle born). Harry was a prefect and so were Hermione and Ginny. They had just gotten back from Christmas break and as usual they stayed at Hogwarts. 

"Nothing, I'm just tiered. That's all." Harry said getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. "I'll meet you in the common room, Gin. Okay?"

"Okay." 

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns EVERYTHING!!!!!

*A/N: Do you like the stars? Sorry I like doing that!! Okay well I have another story called _Lily and James The Untold Story_ for the people that haven't read it yet!!! Okay well, please review my story!!! Ummm....tell me if you think that I should change anything!!! And then next chapters will be longer. I am just getting something updated since my other story has really long chapters!! Okay well, R/R!!! And I will always end my Author's Notes in a quote....

__

"I can please only one person per day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow isn't looking good, either." -Anonymous 


End file.
